


Budding Romance

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 14 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Neville/Luna, first time (for anything), "it's a good thing", faded, roses, butterfly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 14 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Neville/Luna, first time (for anything), "it's a good thing", faded, roses, butterfly.

Progress was slow going on repairs to the castle. In the months since the Final Battle, Neville had done his part to help with the greenhouses. 

They'd rebuilt number three almost entirely and re-potted what seemed like hundreds of plants. Professor Sprout had even given him a list of things she needed from Diagon Alley. She'd hinted that she needed an apprentice if he was interested in becoming a Herbology Master so of course he'd accepted.

He was picking out new climbing roses to plant along the south wall of greenhouse two when he heard his name.

Steeling himself, he turned and sighed in relief.

"Luna," he said. "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"I'm picking up school supplies."

He nearly slapped his forehead. "It's already the end of August?"

She nodded. "Only three days. Will I be seeing you at Hogwarts? Hermione is going back this year to take her NEWTs."

She looked at him with those big silver-grey eyes of hers. He felt he could get lost in them.

"I—I'm Sprout's assistant," he stuttered. 

"That's wonderful, Neville!" Luna hugged him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight. 

His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. No one had ever hugged him like that before. 

Distracted, he missed some of what she was saying.

"What's that, Luna?" he said, sheepishly.

"Oh, I said it was a good thing you'd be there. You'll be a good influence on the returning students," she said, matter-of-factly. "Everyone looks up to you."

Neville was sure he was blushing beet red. "Kind of you to say, but I doubt it."

"You'll see," she said brightly. Her smile began to fade after a moment, however. "Actually, I had hoped you were coming back as a student."

He blinked, confused. "Why?"

"I'm not sure it would be appropriate for me to kiss you if you're one of the teachers and I would rather like to."

Before he realised what he was saying, he blurted, "I'm not a teacher."

"In that case...." Luna smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. "See you in a few days!"

Neville watched Luna disappear into Flourish and Blotts, his hand—and a ridiculous grin—on his face.


End file.
